Talk:Inheritance (episode)
Riker's Girlfriend? Who is the woman Riker has his arm around during Data's recital? : This unnamed character was played by Tracee Lee Cocco. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:18, 27 May 2005 (UTC) :: In the novelization of "Unification", the character played by Cocco is referred to as "Gretchen Naylor", a woman in engineering Riker was interested in. While she appears in the episode, no reference derives from the production, the novel adds the subplot later, and also describes Naylor as looking slightly different than the extra appeared as her. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:46, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Plot hole worth mentioning I have been watching a lot of TNG episodes lately, and it's jogged some memories. I noticed that in the season 1 episode , Geordi sees an aura around Data because he's an android (and he seems to take for granted that he can easily tell the difference between androids and humans this way). But in this episode, it takes quite some time for the crew to learn that Juliana is actually an android. Wouldn't Geordi have noticed this almost immediately? Anyway, it's something worth mentioning in the notes of both episodes. Maybe as an after-the-fact explanation, it could be theorized that Dr. Soong intentionally designed the Juliana android to not radiate whatever it is that causes the appearance of the aura. Also, While on the planet Data uses a contraction, telling Riker "We'll be returning to the beam out point" This shouldn't be possible as Data is in capable of using contractions. ThetaOrion 16:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't mention nitpicks. With regards to contractions see Data#Use of contractions. — Morder 16:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::It also isn't a plot hole, it is clearly explained in the episode: :::RIKER: "Why does the scanner read her as a human?" :::BEVERLY: "There's a feedback processor that's designed to send out a false bio-signal." ::The VISOR is just a really good scanner. The dialog fully explains why she should appear human. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Planets, ships and persons seen on viewscreen At the beginning of the episode Data checks some passenger manifolds to see, if Juliana Tainer really is his "mother" and travelled with Doctor Noonian Soong from Omicron Theta to Mavala IV. Only at the beginning and end of the tape is the information clearly visible, during the rest of the take, the letters just fly by way to fast. There are some names, planets and starship names to be found, however. I`ll upload three screenshots, with the names of the three different ships (all with a SS (registry)). The names are barely legible in the bottom right corners of the screen, other names are only legible on the first and third screenshot. Maybe we can work out together what is seen here (like we did with Korrd). First Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 :PASSENGER: SMUTKO, AL. POINT OF EMBARCATION: PURSER'S PLANET ::DESTINATION: DELTA CHARNOCK IX. SPECIAL ACCOMODATIONS: NONE :PASSENGER: BROWNFIELD, DICK. POINT OF EMBARCATION CHRONISTER II ::DESTINATION: THOMSWORLD SPACEPORT :PASSENGER: STIMSON, MARK. POINT OF EMBARCATION: BALDER'S PLANET ::DESTINATION: EPSILON WEST IV. PURCHASED RETURN TRIP OPTION, ::BUT RETURN FLIGHT NOT CONFIRMED :PASSENGER: KROxxxx FILE III - SS MANILA - WM-2XXXX * Definately Chronister II, named after Richard Chronister (a la Chronister) Second Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 XXXXXX FILE VI - SS KOGYA - NCC-2XXXX Third Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 :PASSENGER: O'DONNELL, JULIANA. POINT OF EMBARCATION: OMICRON THETA ::DESTINATION: MAVALA IV. LENGHT OF STAY: 4 DAYS. SPECIAL ::ACCOMODATIONS: NONE :PASSENGER: SOONG, NOONIAN . POINT OF EMBARCATION: OMICRON THETA ::DESTINATION: MAVALA IV. LENGHT OF STAY: 4 DAYS. SPECIAL ::ACCOMODATIONS: NONE FILE III - SS WILLIAMSBURG - NXX-3???? * 99% sure this is the SS Williamsburg. It doesn't look like it on it's face, but it's a match after laying type over the image. --Aurelius Kirk 23:53, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Android aging As I added in Background information, as he examines the unconscious Juliana Tainer with Dr. Crusher, Geordi mentions that Tainer "ages in appearance, like Data". Is this the first episode where this is brought up? --Liberlogos 00:38, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :That's the first I heard of it. This, of course, means that they killed off Data in Nemesis for no good reason. :P --From Andoria with Love 04:10, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Also it contradicts Data saying he could not grow old with his potential wife ("Data's Day"). -- 16:28, June 8, 2016 (UTC) What piece are they playing? I've been looking all over trying to find out what work is being played at the recital in this episode. I'd love to add a recording of it to my iTunes library. Anyone got a clue? :I can help you with that. It is Passacaglia for Violin and Viola by Georg Friedrich Händel. For a list of all the other classical music heard (or occasionally mentioned) on Trek see here: European_classical_music. --Jörg 09:22, 1 September 2006 (UTC) First half of summary? I caught only the second half of this episode... hope someone comes along and watches the first. ^_^ --Mathwizard44 16:32, 10 February 2007 (UTC) *No problem at all, any additions are much appreciated :) - Enzo Aquarius 16:33, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Soong's message spoilers One thing troubles me. Noonien Soong made an android to replace his dead wife and left a memory chip he programmed with a holographic interface, and lived alone with the android Julianna on a planet to live alone. As Soong's hologrpahic recording said, Juliana the android left him, and the real Juliana would have left too. Didn't Soong record the message when he was still living with the android? If not, when did he have an opportunity to update his message and go stick it in android-Juliana's head? Does anybody have an explanation? 06:42, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Soong was a master of artificial intelligence, and from that, perhaps he put in a routine that would take events that shaped Julianna's android life, like a spousal separation, and reincorporate those events into the recording. I suppose that could be an in-universe explanation :) -- good observation tho! --vorik111 07:26, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::My guess is this: ::- She did not leave on a whim, she took her time to pack and plan her travel, so he had time to prepare the message. ::- He had the way to deactivate her, and he could do that discretely while she was sleeping.-- 16:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Why would Data need to make a decision about telling Juliana? Soong programed her to deactivate if she learned the truthAranittara 22:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Not if SHE learned the truth, but "in the event the truth was discovered" (by a witness). She shut down very moment her arm was detached, so she didn't see that herself. Basically Soong hoped that whoever discovers her, would see his message and decide to spare her feeling. Risky move leaving her at a mercy of a possible stranger, but that's Noonian for you... -- 16:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) This is another one of those ones with preachy, questionable "ethics". I think most people would be thrilled to learn they are an android. Have the potential to reprogramm themselves to be immortal, and at the very least, have the peace of mind, of knowing they'll never suffer any painful physical aillments. They don't even realize how insulting they are to Data by acting like it would be devastating for her. She's a 24th century scientist, not the writers actual mother. And she's a great deal more advanced then Data in a lot of other ways. --Julie Bee (talk) 07:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Removed nit :At roughly 28 minutes into the episode, as Juliana Tainer and Data transport back to the now unstable mine shaft, you can see as Dr. Tainer steps onto the transporter pad she is clearly wearing boots of a considerable heel height, when she arrives seconds later in the cavern, she is obviously wearing flat soled shoes of a much more flexible design. This is possibly due to the dangers of a twisted ankle or falling on the rugged and rocky cavern set or the shaking scenes they would be filming. What more need be said? -- sulfur 01:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::When the holographic program created by Dr. Soong informs Data of Juliana's true android nature, Soong states that Julianna left him because he would not profess his true love for her. The chip was embedded into Juliana as a message should anyone discover her true nature, but was done so while she was still with Soong. However, in the message, Soong clearly has regrets about Juliana's leaving him. It would not be possible for the holographic message to have any knowledge of Juliana having left Soong since the chip was embedded in Juliana BEFORE she left Soong. Yet, in the message, Soong clearly acknowledges that she left him when he did not return her love. :Who says they never met again, or that the chip wasn't added when she was leaving, or that it couldn't adapt the message based on events, or any other number of reasons this is just a nitpick. - 00:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed Background Removed: * [Worf] only appears in two shots and has only two lines: ''"Phasers locked on target." and "Terminating the beam." He does not attend Data's recital.'' Irrelevant! — Vince47 09:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :* In , when Geordi is tied into the main viewscreen, an aura can be seen around Data; Geordi explains that this is because Data is an android, and expresses that this is normal. In this episode, however, Geordi does not know that Tainer is an android immediately, implying that he sees no aura around her. This may be because Tainer is designed to appear completely human. :* As he examines the unconscious Juliana Tainer with Dr. Crusher, Geordi mentions that Tainer "ages in appearance, like Data". This is probably the way found by writers to overcome the apparent incongruity of having actor Brent Spiner age while playing an artificial being. : Disguised nits that are unsupported: "implying that...", "this may be because..." and "this is probably the way..." --Alan 13:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Shoe Change I just noticed that during the scene where Data and Julia beams down to the cave, Julia's shoes change from high heels to no heels. :Not something for the article though as it is a nitpick. -- sulfur 14:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC)